That day known as 'Valentine's Day'
by Starieelights
Summary: A mixture of ficlets and drabbles. Reader X Various.
1. Takeshi Yamamoto

Haiiz.

My first story on here. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer - I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Today was the day, 'Valentine's Day'. You caught a glimpse of the rain-guardian conversing with Tsuna in the classroom. You held the neatly wrapped box tightly, hesitating if you should ask Yamamoto Takeshi to accept your heartfelt gift. Your heart was pounding furiously, to the point of hearing it thumping in your ears. You carefully took a step inside the rowdy classroom, eyes fixed on Yamamoto. You could feel heat slowly burning up on your cheeks as you proceeded to get closer. It was possible that you were feeling slightly paranoid, somehow you thought every pair of eyes were directed at you, watching your every move. You inhaled sharply before tapping the tall black-haired male gently on his shoulder. He turned around in response, his milky chocolate eyes meeting your [e/c] ones. A smile immediately grew on his lips.

"[Name], what's up?"

"This is for yo-"You slowly revealed the gift in front of you, but stopped in your tracks when your eyes caught sight of the numerous Valentine's Day chocolate piled up on Yamamoto's desk. "Oh."

He slowly followed your gaze. A chuckle left his lips over the exaggerated amount of gifts he had received. "I know it's a lot, I guess I'm fairly popular huh?" He joked. You managed a half smile as your confidence plummeted.

"Um, yeah."

"This is probably gonna sound selfish, but I'm expecting one more."

"You're expecting one more? From who?"

"Yeah, she's a really good friend of mine."

"Oh, Okay. . ." You let your eyes fall to the ground, was this how it felt to be rejected? You could feel your cheeks flush with embarrassment and humiliation. You were unaware Yamamoto's attention caught sight of the coloured box held loosely down beside your hip.

"Are you giving that to someone?" He said, pointing.

"Um. . ." You were panicking and stumbling on your words as you tried to create some sort of believable excuse. You didn't think Yamamoto needed more chocolates, he had plenty to last a whole month and adding yours to the collection wouldn't bring any difference from the rest. After all, they were only chocolates right? "Well I-um-was suppose to. . ." Yamamoto gave a look to continue on. "I was suppose to give this to you, but seeing as you already have so many from other girls I don't-"

"Thanks, I'll accept yours."

Your eyes travelled back to look into Yamamoto's. "W-what? If your just being polite then-"

"No, that's not it . . . to be honest; you're _the_ one I've been waiting for."

You blinked once, twice, thrice. Was he serious? Yamamoto broke into laughter.

"[Name], you're so cute when you do that." Another laugh erupted. Your cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. "So, may I have my present now~ ?" the Rain-guardian outstretched his hand towards you, a wide grin spread across his face.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I'd love to hear what you think of it and anything I can improve on, so please review. :]


	2. Hibari Kyoya

Hey look the second one :D

I originally had already written one for Hibari, although along the way it turned smutty .___.

So I had to start from scratch. And here it is!

Disclaimer - I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

You would never expect Hibari to shower you with a dozen roses. Of course not.

You would never expect him to give you a simple box of chocolates either.

He was a man who never took interest in the whole concept of 'Valentine's Day'.

The thought of buying a sweet substance or giving some sort of romantic gift was deemed a waste of time and highly unnecessary in Hibari's point of view.

And you accepted his thought on that.

After all, you loved this man for who he was, not for how much he could spend on you.

So being curled up next to him on the Namimori Middle School rooftop was more than you could ask from him.

His warmth and security was better than any chocolate or roses you could receive.

Because all you really **needed **was him.

_It was that simple._

_

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated, I love feed back. Thank you for reading :]


	3. Dino Cavallone

Apologies for slow update.

Thank you to all the people who reviewed, I enjoyed reading your responses ^^

Disclaimer - I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

You didn't know why, whenever you cried from heart ache he would be just around the corner. His warmth and gentle comfort was soothing to your fragile and aching heart.

You knew the words that escaped his mouth were empathetic, he knew how you felt and he knew all the right words to make you believe everything that happened didn't matter anymore.

When he was with you, the world slowed down, almost coming to a standstill.

You were able to think about things more clearly.

You could hear your heart thumping inside your chest, his slow breathing and the strong scent of cologne emitting from his shirt that you senselessly breathed into.

"I'm sorry Dino…" Your voice was soft and muffled.

His arms simply made its way around your body, pulling you closer into his toned chest as his head gently rested upon your head.

"I ruined Valentine's Day for you…."

You felt his head shake in disagreement. "No… I wasn't planning to do anything special with anyone anyways."

"Still, sorry."

"Hey, don't be like that." He slowly pushed you back, allowing him to see your damp and makeup-smeared face. A tender smile appeared on his lips. "How about you spend Valentine's day with me? I'll cheer you up, yeah?"

You managed a small laugh and nodded as you wiped your face dry from the tears that previously stained your cheeks.

Unknowingly, Dino's heart was in strain from the way you broke so easily, and it only tore him more apart when he could not be the one to mend your broken heart. The thought of ruining a perfect friendship was plaguing his mind, and that was a risk he could not take. But little did Dino know that after today, you had realised he was the only man you could ever trust your heart with.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :] Thanks for reading!


End file.
